bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Drakosmima
A Drakosmima '(蛟人 (ドラコスミマ), ''Dorakosumima; Greek portmanteau of “''dragon''” and “''jewel'',” Japanese for “''dragon man''”) is a Nero that has has survived in the deepests depths of Bythos and beyond, resulting in humanoid forms and the formation of '''kosmimata (圧真珠 (コスミマタ), kosumimata; Greek for “''jewelry'',” Japanese for “''pressure pearl''”). Overview Drakosmima are a group of Nero that have gained similar powers to that of a Shinigami and a Quincy by forging kosmimata from the intense pressures of Nychta Stroma. Especially powerful Drakosmima came to be chosen as the Diamanti. Creation Drakosmima are the result of Nero surviving in Nychta Stroma and breaking through the pressure-barrier to Tos Pyrgos. This process of crossing through intense pressure and dense Reishi forms jewel-like constructs, known as kosmimata, on their bodies. Power Development While Drakosmima are often compared to Arrancar as the evolved form of their species, there is a crucial difference. While Arrancar can theoretically be born from any stage in a Hollow’s evolution, Drakosmima are exclusively born from the strongest Nero, by definition. Drakosmima vs. Nero Drakosmima and ordinary Nero differ in several ways: *''Humanoid Form: Due to the intense pressure in Nychta Stroma, the bodies of Drakosmima are much smaller and humanoid in shape than their Nero brethren. This is a sign of strength, as their power has been compressed as focused into a smaller form, a trait they share with Arrancar vs. Hollows. While many powerful Vathys are covered in scales, the ascension to Drakosmima seems to void the need for scales, as none have them. Despite this, a Drakosmima’s skin is stronger than any Vathys scale. *''Gills: ''Like a Hollow’s hole or a Dragon’s horns, all Drakosmima have gills, a sign of their life in Bythos proper. They usually appear in symmetrical pairs on a Drakosmima’s body, but some variation has been seen as to the location of the gills (ex. Face, neck, abdomen, legs, arms). *''Kosmimata: ''Instead of shrinking to even smaller forms upon crossing to Tos Pyrgos, the Reishi pressure and density causes jewel-like constructs to crystallize in unique locations and patterns on each Drakosmima’s body. These are the result of the countless other Nero a Vathys has no doubt vanquished and eaten or absorbed on its way down. When the kosmimata are seen as the congregation of countless other defeated Nero, they can be compared to zanpakuto. At their most basic, they are the most physically powerful part of a Drakosmima’s body, however they do have powers as well. The Kosmimata give Drakosmima the power to manipulate the tides of spiritual forces, and whether they choose to “ebb” or “flow,” the kosmimata give them the ability to mimic either Zanpakutō powers or Quincy powers. When “ebbing,” a Drakosmima releases their internal power through their kosmimata, allowing them to use unique powers or transform their kosmimata, similar to a Zanpakutō. When “flowing,” a Drakosmima pulls in Reishi from the atmosphere, and condenses it with their own Reiryoku and crytallizes it into different forms, similar to Quincies. Personality and Mindset The Drakosmima are intensely proud. This is founded in the fact that their physiology gifts them with immense strength and durability, and that their unique ability is to mimic the unique abilities of ''two ''other spiritual powerhouses, the Zanpakutō and the Quincy. Although the Drakosmima have gained Zanpakutō and Quincy-like powers, all still refer to themselves as Nero. Powers and Abilities Like Shinigami, Arrancar, or Quincy, Drakosmima have a multitude of combat skills and abilities, some of which are similar to those of the former, and some of which are variations on ordinary Nero powers. *'Spatha''' (鰐一閃 (スパタ), Supata; Greek for “''sword'',” lit. “''Nero Brandish''”): A powerful spiritual blast fired by Vathys and Drakosmima. *'Antirevma' (裏流 (アンティレブマ), Antirebuma; Greek for “''undertow'',” lit. “''behind the scene current''”): A technique used by Diamanti-level Drakosmima that allows them to open spatial portals between Bythos and other realms like Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living. *'Phalanx' (爆陣形 (ファランックス), Farankkusu; Japanese for “''Explosive battle formation''”): An omnidirectional explosive technique that releases a destructive wave and ''launches a slew of spiritual bullets. *'Zygos''' (蛟鎧 (ザイゴス), zaigosu; Greek for “''Scales'',” Japanese for “''dragon armor''”): A Drakosmima's skin with high defense from spiritual enhancement and and evolution in the pressures of Bythos. *'Typhon' (蛟王小潮 (タイフォン), Taifon; Japanese for "Dragon King Neap Tide"): Resonating the ebbing and flowing abilites of the kosmimata, a Drakosmima can release their ultimate power. Weaknesses In most Drakosmima, there is a distinct stamina-durability disconnect. As their Reishi bodies are so compressed, pressurized, and tough, they have extremely high durability. Most of the time, this durability outshines their physical and mental stamina. Meaning, a Drakosmima may tire mentally or physically before any damage is ever done to their body. They can fall unconscious from fatigue without a scratch on them if they have been fighting hard. Category:Races